


Operation Positivity

by KyliePaghan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universes, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyliePaghan/pseuds/KyliePaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, just a bunch of drabbles/prompt fics Operation Positivity going on Tumblr. They could be stand alone, or connected. Which ever way your heart sees them :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of Our Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I did the fluffs, and cute stuffs.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For sterekloverxoxo.tumblr.com because she needed the happy thoughts and fluff

"Jen. I need your help." Derek had finally sucked it up and went to the one person he knew that wouldn’t laugh at him, and would actually help him. He heard a soft tinkling laugh over the phone, regretted calling, and went to hang up when he heard her say ‘okay’. “Thanks." He sighed.   
  
Jen showed up at his loft and grinned as he let her through the door. “I can’t believe you’re actually going through with this. Do you know how happy he’s going to be?"  
  
Derek was hoping for that. He wanted Stiles’ first one year anniversary to be special. It was also his eighteenth birthday and Derek had more than Jen could help him with, planned.  
  
"I brought over some wine. I know you told me that you couldn’t get drunk, but it’ll be great for both of your nerves, if you decide to finally sex the kid up." Jen said, pulling a bottle of red wine out of her purse and brandishing it to Derek. “It’ll make it a little bit more romantic, also."  
  
Derek was really glad they had become friends. Erica, Allison, or Lydia would have laughed at him for not knowing how to be romantic.  
  
It’s not that he didn’t know how to be romantic, he just wasn’t sure how to be romantic for _Stiles_. He just wanted his mate to know he was appreciated. And what better way to do that them have someone that knew teenagers, help him out with an anniversary?  
  
"Now, Stiles is still a teenager, so try to keep him away from the bed for as long as possible, or it’s going to ruin the whole night of _romance_."  
  
"Why do I need to keep him away from the bed?"  
  
"Because I’m spreading roses all over it. Well, rose petals. He’s such a clutz he’d probably fall on a thorn and then flail until he had every thorn in him. He’s a bright kid, but still kind of ditzy." Jen said fondly. “Any way, you need to start cooking. What kinds of food does he like?"  
  
Derek thought for a minute and shrugged. “Healthy food and curly fries. I could do steak and some veggies?" Derek sounded like a total dork.  
  
"Cook what you know." Jen stated before carrying her purse over to the bed and pulled out tons of rose heads. “Maybe curly fries if he’s a good boy." She smirked.  
  
Derek did not choke on his own sit at that image.  


* * *

  
  
"Derek. Derek, did you cook for us? Ohmygod, are those candles? _Is that china_?"  
  
Derek was actually happy with the amount of awe in Stiles’ voice. He had cooked two steaks with seasoned green beans and mashed potatoes, his mother’s old recipe, and made some homemade ice cream for dessert. Of course, the ice cream was in the feezer, but he knew that would surprise Stiles, also. He couldn’t help but feel proud of himself.  
  
"Derek, did you do all of this by yourself?" Stiles asked, turning in the werewolf's arms to look him in the eyes.  
  
Derek leaned in and gave him an eskimo kiss, nuzzling their noses together. “I had some help from a friend."  
  
Stiles just smiled softly and leaned in the slightest bit to give his alpha a kiss. “This is all really awesome. Thanks." Stiles said softly, leaning his forehead against Derek’s.  
  
"You’re welcome. Now, let’s eat before the food gets cold." Derek said with a bright grin. He doesn’t think he’ll ever find someone to make him smile as big as Stiles does. And honestly, he doesn’t want to.  
  
They both sat down at the table, ( _‘It even has a table cloth!’_ ) and ate in relative silence, with Stiles’ occasional noises of happiness at the food, or Derek’s questions about school or how lunch with his dad went. Derek had never felt so happy in his life. Stiles made him happy, which was why he planned this night. Stiles would know how much he meant to Derek after tonight.  
  
After they finished their meals, Derek cleaned the table off and grinned at Stiles. “I hope you’re not too full. I made dessert, also." His whole body lit up at Stiles’ smile.  
  
"I can make room. What did you make?"  
  
"Ice cream. My mom used to make it all the time, so I made us some." Derek could feel the blush creeping up his neck and turned to take the dishes to the sink. He pulled the two bowls of already prepared ice cream out of the fridge, took a deep, steadying breath, built up every ounce of courage he had, and brought the bowls out to the table.  
  
He placed his bowl down first, then placed Stiles’ down delicately in front of him, stepped back a bit then looked up to catch Stiles’ expression. Which was slack jawed as he noticed what was in the bowl, perched on top of the ice cream like a beacon. Derek dropped down to one knee.  
  
"I know you just turned eighteen, and I know you most likely want to go to college, and I can wait however long you want me to, I promise I can, I just want to go through the human steps for forever before I ask you to go through the werewolf rituals. I want to grow old with you and all your little quirks and snarky comments. I’d say I want your pups, but I know that you can’t really help me out on that front, without help from others, of course. I want everything with you, because I love you and you’re _it_ for me. Stiles Stilinski, will you marry me?" Derek rushed out without taking a single breath. He could feel everything they just ate turning in his stomach and finally hit him that maybe, Stiles is _too_ young for this right now. He should have waited a few more years.  
  
Stiles gapped like a fish for a few more minutes before looking at Derek. His eyes swelled up with tears and he just fell out of his seat into Derek. “You really want all of that? With me?"  
  
Derek wrapped his arms around his mate tightly, and nodded into his neck. “I want all that and more."  
  
Stiles sniffed and pulled back a bit, wiping his eyes and laughing softly at himself. “Yeah." He said quietly. “Yeah. Okay. If you really want to deal with me the rest of our lives, then yes. I’ll marry you. But we should wait a bit, so dad doesn’t come at you with a shotgun, because I _did_ just turn eighteen."  
  
Derek grinned and kissed Stiles softly. “Of course."  
  
"Can we consummate this? Because that would just make everything better."  
  
Derek laughed out loud and led Stiles to the bed. “Dude. You went all out." Stiles said before he was tossed into the heart made of petals.


	2. Goodnight Gemin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _'If you are still taking prompts, I would lovelovelove Stiles bringing a kitten to the loft and Derek discovering it before Stiles can say anything!_ '

Maybe it wasn’t his brightest idea. Technically, werewolves were wolves, and wolves were in the canine family, and canines did not like felines. So, yeah, maybe it wasn’t his brightest idea, but the poor thing was shivering in the rain outside of the gas station and Stiles just could not ignore it’s helpless mew.

“I’ll ask again, Stiles. _Why_ is there a cat curled up on my pillow, in my bed?" Derek growled, squinting his eyes in a glare. He wasn't actually mad enough to hurt Stiles, like he ever would, but it still made the teenager scrunch down in his seat.

"He was crying in the rain?" It sounded more like a question than a statement. “I mean, look at him, he’s so tiny! It’s freezing and pouring down rain. Derek, he’s was crying his little kitten cries of sadness. Look at him now, he’s all warm, and dry, and not shredding the curtains."

"I don’t have curtains to shred. Why did you bring him here?" Derek asked looking over to the tiny ball of fur on his pillow. The little black and white kitten lifted his head, yawned, stretched, then nuzzled his way back down into the pillow. Derek wouldn’t say it out loud, but it was actually kind of cute. What wasn’t cute, though, was the surprise it had been to walk into his loft to find a cat on his pillow.

"Dad’s allergic to cats. You’re not, and I was already on my way over here, I figured since you liked to help things, that you wouldn’t mind helping out a homeless kitten." Stiles knew Derek wouldn’t say no, simply because he was the one that brought the kitten. Derek could never say no to Stiles. It was his only weakness.

Derek grumbled for a minute, then let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine. He can stay, but you’re buying the cat stuff."

Stiles grinned wide, “No problem. I’ll drop it all off tomorrow."

* * *

  
Derek crawled into bed that night, keeping an eye on the kitten. The kitten must have decided that Derek was safe territory and immediately curled into the crook of his neck. Derek let a small smile slide onto his face, before reaching up to pet the kitten lightly. “Goodnight Gemin."


	3. Kiwi Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: ' _Hello. I read that you're writing Sterek ficlets. Could you write "Derek thinks Stiles is cheating on him" for me. I would really appreciate it :D_ '

Derek could handle Stiles not wanting to stay over every night. He understood, really. Sometimes Stiles had to make sure his dad was eating right, and not drinking because of cases or the fact that he was alone most of the time. Derek understood that, he did. And he could, kind of understand that Stiles didn’t only hang around him, that he had other friends. Normally those other friends were pack so Stiles already smelt like a mixture of Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and Erica. But there was that night that Stiles came home and had completely different scent on him.  
  
The soft, sweet scent of a woman. Stiles didn’t smell like sex, or even arousal, but it smelt like the woman had thrown herself at Stiles and rolled all over him. Derek didn’t like it. He didn’t like that his mate/husband smelt like other people. It was a wolf thing, sue him.  
  
Derek never asked, not wanting to pry into Stiles life. It wasn’t his business if Stiles had just made a new friend, but the day that Stiles came home with a lipstick print on his jaw, was the final straw.  
  
"Who is she?" Derek asked, a set glare on his face. He was not going to let Stiles drop out of this, or let him sweet talk his way out of it. Stiles was good at that. The sweet talking. But Derek would hold strong.  
  
"Hmm?" Stiles responded, slipping off his jacket. “She who?" He asked with a furrowed brow. He hung his jacket up and leaned into to kiss Derek, letting out a shocked little noise when Derek pulled back.  
  
"The girl that you’ve been spending so much time with. The one that you smell like all the time." Derek reached out and tilted Stiles’ chin up, examining the lipstick. “The one that left her mark on you." Derek could have been over reacting, but it was hurting him to see his mate smelling like someone else, and the lipstick? That was worse. Maybe Stiles didn’t know that when Derek said ‘forever’, that that is exactly what he meant. He loved Stiles, but he wasn’t so sure about the human’s feeling for him.  
  
Stiles’ face held confusion as he reached up to his jaw and wiped the lipstick away. “Oh my god, I told her that it would leave a mark."  
  
Derek’s heart fell. He felt it hit his feet. Stiles had knowingly cheated on Derek. What hurt the most, was the lack of guilt on Stiles’ face. His eyes dropped to the floor and he uncrossed his arms. He would not cry in front of Stiles. He wouldn’t, damn it.  
  
Stiles dropped the little brown bag in his hand and reached up to cup Derek’s face lightly, flinching when Derek pulled away even more. “Derek, what’s wrong?"  
  
Rage curled in Derek’s belly. “What’s wrong?!" He growled, stepping into Stiles’ space. " _What’s wrong?!_ You’ve come home almost every night for the last month, smelling like another woman, you’ve stayed out late and not even come home at all sometimes, then you come home with lipstick on your face, and you ask _me_ what’s wrong?" His eyes flashed red as he watched Stiles take a step backwards towards the door.  
  
Stiles looked honestly confused, and scared. Derek’s never really raised his voice, unless he was getting on to Stiles for putting his own life in danger, but Derek was hurt.  
  
"Derek I-I’m Lydia’s new test bunny. She’s been working on a new perfume, and lipstick, and was testing them." Stiles stepped back again and cast his eyes downward. “She’s been trying to create a new perfume that could mask the smell of a werewolf on humans. Unfortunately, she hasn’t come up with a cologne yet, so I have to smell like a woman until she does." He looked back up to Derek, eyes shining. “I would never cheat on you. _I love you_."  
  
"And the lipstick? Is that part of her tests, too?" Derek asked, paying close attention to Stiles’ heartbeat.  
  
"No, that’s her own thing. She’s wants her own shade that doesn’t come off. She accomplished that, I guess." Stiles said softly. “Derek, I love _you_. I wouldn’t have married you, if I didn’t."  
  
And, wow. Derek felt like a total asshole. But… "Why the perfume?"  
  
"Remember last month when I got attacked by that omega? He said I smelled like an alpha. She was trying to get something to cover up the wolf smell on the humans in the pack, so something like that doesn’t happen again." Stiles reached his hand out towards Derek’s slowly, thinking Derek would jerk away from him. A small smile broke out on his face. “Were you jealous?"  
  
Derek threw him an exasperated look. "…Yes."  
  
"That’s kind of hot." Stiles grinned. “I bought you some of that kiwi pie you like."  
  
"Can we eat it in bed?" Derek asked, picking the bag up off the floor.  
  
"Only if you eat it off me."


	4. I Don't Want to Lose You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _I want a fic where Stiles finds out Derek is dead. Freaks out, maybe has a panic attack. He is able to pull himself back together for the track meet though. Then when they come back he finds out Derek is alive and freaks out again._

Honestly, this whole having a panic attack when something goes wrong, was really starting to piss Stiles off. His throat closing up, his vision getting blurry, the thoughts racing through his head ninety miles a minute, everything. It all pissed him off. Thankfully, the anger is what helped him reign it all back in. It was so much easier to be angry than scared or hurt. If that made him more like Derek, then so be it. Somebody had to take over his broody, angry personality, why not Stiles?  
  
He was worried about the pack falling apart. Scott was not experienced enough to take over as alpha, no matter how much help he could get from Deaton. Scott was a leader, yes, but not one of alpha status. Isaac and Boyd needed Derek’s guidance and knowledge, and Stiles?  
  
Well, Stiles just needed Derek.  
  
But he couldn’t worry about that now. He had to focus on the meet. Had to be there for Scott, because Scott needed him. He wiped his face and continued packing his overnight bag. He had to be level headed. He couldn’t be a crying, panicking mess in front of the person that needed help the most. Stiles could freak out later.  


* * *

  
  
Nothing could ever go normal. Of-fucking-course not. Because they had to check into the one hotel that put their suicides on display, and were extremely proud of them.  
  
The bus was uncomfortable, but a hell of a lot more comfortable than those creepy ass rooms.  


* * *

 

Stiles dropped his bag as soon as he walked through his front door and almost laid down on the rug right there. He hadn’t slept on the whole ride back, not like he wanted to anyway. He was actually kind of glad the meet got cancelled. He was in no shape to go running hurdles and all that shit.  
  
He wanted to sleep in his own bed where he could forget about everything for a few hours. So, Stiles picked his bag back up and trudged up the stairs to his bedroom, and fell face first into his bed. He was almost too worn out to pull himself up to his pillows, but he managed it. He took a deep breath, held it, and released it slowly through his nose to help him relax. It helped his muscles, but his brain just couldn’t stop replaying what Ethan had said.  
  
‘ _We_ _don’t believe Derek is dead_.’  
  
It was driving Stiles up a wall, not knowing if Derek was alive or dead. Another alpha would be able to sense it, right? They’d be able to sense the other alpha’s power, no matter how weak, right? It could explain why Scott didn’t feel like he had more power. Stiles was going to go crazy with all of the bullshit that had currently landed in his lap.  
  
He sighed, got up, and grabbed his keys. Maybe a drive in his baby would clear his mind.  


* * *

  
Stiles wasn’t sure how it happened, or why he ended up here, but as he looked up at the loft, all he could think about was that it felt right to end up at Derek’s loft.  
  
He trudged up to the door and pushed it open, only slightly concerned that it was unlocked. He figured Derek would have locked it before running off to fight the alpha pack. He shrugged and closed it, locking it behind him.  
  
He glanced around the loft, noticing a few things out of place, but none of really hit him as weird. He walked over to the bed and plopped down on the edge, dropping his head into his hands. Finally, he allowed himself to cry. There were no giant sobs or heaving breaths, just silent tears and soft hitches. He _was_ getting closer to having another panic attack, though.  
  
"Stiles?"  
  
His head flew up, locking on Derek immediately. And suddenly, he wasn’t sad anymore. Derek looked perfectly fine. No open, gapping wounds. No pale complexion. Nothing. He looked one hundred percent better. He better have a damn good explanation.  
  
"You have five seconds to explain, before I find something dripping with wolfsbane to kill you with." Stiles growled. He couldn’t help the anger. Scott had almost died because he couldn’t heal himself, and he thought everything was hopeless. If Scott hadn’t mentioned Derek in his speech, Stiles probably wouldn’t be so upset with him right now. He wiped the tears away furiously and stood, moving across the room to face Derek head on.  
  
Derek opened his mouth, a glare set on his face, but Stiles wouldn’t even let him start. "Don’t give me any bullshit. I had to talk my best friend, _my brother_ , down from lighting himself on fire, because he thought you were dead and there was no hope for anyone. _He was covered in gasoline, Derek._ Boyd was going to reveal himself to everyone on the lacrosse team because he wanted to rip Ethan to fucking shreds. Isaac attacked Ethan in front of everyone. And you didn’t have the decency to call us and tell us that you were still alive?"  
  
Stiles was so far from finished, but his throat was closing, and his mind was racing, and his vision was blurry, _and he just couldn’t catch his fucking breath._ "I almost lost Scott because he thought we had lost _you_." Stiles finally screamed out, before collapsing against Derek in a full blown panic attack. Derek had a firm grip on his biceps so he didn’t collapse completely to the floor, and Derek had to carry him to the bed to sit him down. His eyes opened to slits to see Derek crouched in front of him. "Why did you just tell us?" He asked softly, trying to catch his breath; trying and failing.  
  
"Jennifer thought- obviously she was wrong, but she thought that everyone would be better off if I didn’t come back. Stiles, I didn’t know all of that had happened. How could I have?" Derek asked softly, squeezing Stiles’ biceps gently. It was obvious Derek didn’t know how to calm him down, so Stiles had to take initiative and do that himself. It was so hard, though.  
  
"You could have called!" He blurted out angrily. "Scott would have known you were alive, and okay. _I_ would have known that you were alive and okay. You listened to some woman, and almost lost your whole pack, Derek!" He knew the hallucinations had nothing to do with Derek’s death, but in a way it was true. Boyd and Isaac would have thought they were omegas if Scott had actually lit himself up, they would run, and then someone would hunt them down and kill them.  
  
Stiles got enough control to reach out and brush his hand across Derek’s jaw. "I thought I lost you, Derek." He said softly. He wasn’t sure if he’d actually calmed himself down, or if talking about it helped, but he could finally breathe. He had almost lost Derek, and wasn’t too fond of holding back a damn good reason for Derek to think of them.  
  
"I can’t lose you, too." He saw the look of surprise on Derek’s face before he slid off the bed and dropped to his knees to be level with Derek. He cupped his alpha’s face and pulled him in for a kiss, hoping to display his desperation, happiness, panic, need, and just everything into that small press of lips.  
  
Derek didn’t push him away, instead pulled him closer, murmuring _‘I’m sorry, I didn’t know’_ repeatedly against Stiles’ lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [You can send me a prompt, too!](http://hellomyfallenangel.tumblr.com/ask)


	5. Working Out the Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Derek is at the massage parlor and Stiles is his masseur, and Derek asks for a "special favour", and things get really, really hot but they get caught._

"Your shoulders and arms are really tense. What do you do all day, stay balled up?" Stiles, the masseur, asked Derek. And what kind of name was Stiles? Who cared, those hands were amazing. They worked out the kinks and knots in his back almost too easily. It was almost sensual. “Jesus. They just got tighter. Dude, are you okay? You have to relax."  
  
"I’m a personal trainer, we don’t really get to relax." Was the only thing Derek responded with. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to forget how long it’s been since someone touched him in any way. It’s definitely been a while, and Stiles’ hands were working the knots out like they were made for them.  
  
Stiles hit a particularly tight knot in his back and he let a low rumble slip out. He felt Stiles’ hands stutter a bit and smirked. The smirk quickly faded as the masseur really started working on the knot to release it. He was trying hard not to let the noises slip, so Stiles could keep his concentration, but it was really complicated when Stiles would press bone deep into the muscle and work it. He let out a soft ‘fuck’ under his breath as one hand worked the muscle and the other disappeared before he felt warm oil spread on his back. And that was cheating.  
  
"What’s that?" Derek asked, voice gruff.  
  
"Lavender oil. It helps with relaxation. And you really need that help, bubby. You get tenser and tenser every second." Stiles replied. It did seem to help him dig deeper, which wasn’t good for Derek. He couldn’t help the way his body was reacting to Stiles’ hands and it was slightly embarrassing.  
  
"You ordered the full body massage, right?" There was a hint of some kind of emotion in Stiles’ question, but Derek couldn’t place it. When he shook his head, he heard Stiles sigh and mutter ‘shame’ under his breath.  
  
"What all would the full body entail?" Derek asked, going  for subtlety. He was positive it didn’t work.  
  
"Whatever you want it to entail, big guy." Was Stiles’ response, and Derek definitely didn’t miss the suggestion in that sentence. Derek was stooping really low if he was actually considering taking the masseur up on his offer. He wasn’t desperate to get any action, but it’d be nice and greatly appreciated, and Stiles did, technically, offer. And really who was Derek to turn down an offer from such…attractive hands and their owner.  
  
He hadn’t even seen Stiles’ face, yet. He’s been face down this whole time, since before Stiles had even walked in. If Stiles hadn’t immediately introduced himself, Derek wouldn’t have even known he was a guy until he started massaging his shoulders. It’s not like it mattered if Stiles was attractive. If he wasn’t Derek’s type, Derek would just close his eyes and imagine someone who was. Maybe Derek was a little desperate for the touch of another person, whatever. Stiles didn’t have to know that.  
  
"So whatd’ya say, big guy? Want the full massage parlor experience or just this?" Stiles ask, tapping a finger against his back. He must have finished sometime while Derek was thinking, and Derek was mad that his small problem still hadn’t gone away. If he hadn’t been thinking so much about those hands wrapped around his cock- and okay. He’ll take the chance.  
  
"How much more would I have to pay?" Derek asked, not really caring.  
  
"Flip over and we’ll talk more about that." Stiles responded, shuffling away from the table.  
  
Derek pushed himself up and moved to sit on the table, with his legs over the side. He heard Stiles’ babble before he opened his eyes and almost did a double take. Stiles was…definitely his type. Derek didn’t even know that lithe, brunette and covered in moles was his types. But there it was, and it was staring at him like it had found all of the answers to his prayers.  
  
"Holy shit. This is…you’re more attractive than I thought, and it just doesn’t make sense that you would willingly accept a hand job when you probably get so many offers for everything else from, pretty much, everyone else." Stiles blurted out.  
  
"I really don’t. I’m either too busy, or the person doesn’t interest me." Derek replied, curling his hands around the edge of the table and leaning forward a bit. “And you were offering a hand job?" Derek asked with a smirk.  
  
"You knew exactly what I was offering you sly snake." Stiles’ eyes dipped down and Derek knew the exact moment they landed on tent in his towel. “You are going to let me handle that, right? Because it would be completely unfair to tease me like this and then change your mind." He watched Stiles’ Adam’s apple bob around a swallow. He wasn’t going to deny him this.  
  
"Get over here and put those magical hands back on me." Derek said, nodding towards the hands themselves. He heard a little noise escape from the back of the masseur’s throat and next thing he knew he was leaned back with Stiles’ hands slipping under the towel and grasping his cock. “Holy shit, your hands are still warm from the oil."  
  
He caught Stiles’ grin before he was pushed to lay back down on the table. “I plan on using more. It is literally the best feeling on the planet." Stiles then pulled Derek’s towel off and climbed up on the table, straddling his thighs. “You can’t make too much noise. These doors don’t lock." Stiles informed before reached for was Derek guessed was the oil and coming back at him.  
  
Stiles went back in for Derek’s length with one hand while the other slipped down to massage his balls. And Derek wasn’t sure why he thought it would just be a quick hand job and then he’d get to leave. He let a low noise slip from his throat as Stiles’ oil slick, warm hand closed around his shaft loosely, like he was unsure about something.  
  
"I assumed you were single, but there’s not going to be a jealous spouse up here ripping my head off tomorrow, right?" Stiles asked, tightening his grip slightly.  
  
Derek shook he head and closed his eyes, thrusting his hips up slightly. The noise that came out of Stiles should have been weird but just served to make Derek harder. Stiles immediately went to work stripping Derek’s cock and massaging his balls.  
  
He was so carried away that he didn’t hear the door open. “Lydia’s not going to be happy with this."  
  
"God damnit, Scott! Do you have spidey senses that tells you every time I touch a cock?" Stiles asked, throwing a towel on Derek’s waist. Derek couldn't help but let out a low chuckle at that. “And Lydia saw him walk in. She’ll want details." He turned back to Derek when he heard a noise of protest. “Dude, that cock is amazing, I’m not telling anyone about it."  
  
"Okay. I thought the room was free, I’m leaving now because that was more than I wanted to hear. Good bye." Scott said walking back out of the room.  
  
"And, it’s gone." Stiles huffed, looking down at Derek’s lap in disappointment. He’d lost his boner about the time that the other masseur mentioned the spa owner. "Do you want me to work it back up, or…?"  
  
"No." Derek answered, he pushed himself up to come face to face with Stiles. Stiles’ face fell a little and he began moving backwards to climb off of Derek. “But if you come by my place tonight, we can continue, and I can return the favor." He said in a low voice, cupping Stiles through his work pants.  
  
"Deal." Sties breathed as he climbed off the table to dig up a pen. He grabbed Derek’s hand, still slick from the oil and scribbled his number across it. “I get off work in an hour and a half. Call me then." He went and grabbed a warm, wet towel for Derek to wipe down with, winked and then headed towards the door. “I’ve got to go stop my best friend from blabbing to his girlfriend. I’ll see you tonight, big guy."  
  
"My name’s Derek." He informed, grabbing the wet towel and standing from the table.  
  
"I’ll have it memorized by the end of the night, I’m sure." Stiles said before turning and leaving.


	6. Take Responsibility For It.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: _Could you do a funny little story based on this latest episode [Currents], where Danny wakes up from his 'dream' and thinks that it was his subconscious telling him he had feelings for Stiles._

Danny woke up to Ethan sitting by his bed. He let a weak smile pass his lips as he turned towards him. “Hey." He croaked out, voice hoarse from disuse.  
  
Ethan let a bright smile light up his face as he turned his attention to Danny. “Hi. How do you feel?" He asked softly, reaching a hand out to touch Danny’s arm gently.  
  
"Like I had a needle shoved in my shoulder." An image of Stiles’ face flashed behind his eyes, and his brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"You okay? Do you want me to get Scott’s mom?" Ethan asked, noticing the look on Danny’s face.  
  
"No. I’m okay, it’s just- Has Stiles been in here at all?" Danny asked. He distinctly remembered having a conversation with him. Kind of. It was still fuzzy, but he knew it was Stiles.  
  
Ethan’s face scrunched up. “Not that I know of. Why?"  
  
"I just- I could have sworn I was talking to him not too long ago." Danny shook his head and moved up on the bed. “I don’t know. Maybe it was a dream from the drugs."  
  
"Yeah." Ethan replied, reaching a hand up to twine their fingers together.  
  
Danny just couldn’t understand why Stiles would have been in his dream. It’s not like they had ever really interacted with each other. Stiles wasn’t someone that interested him like that. Then again, he was having dreams about him, not like his dreams with Ethan, but that was totally a different subject.  
  
"You’re not into him, are you?" Ethan asked, his nose scrunched up in a funny way. “Some times, that’s what it means when you dream about someone."  
  
"I asked him why I would dream about him going through my stuff and he replied with, _‘I don’t know, Danny. This is your dream. Take responsibility for it._ ’" He smiled at Ethan’s laugh. “It was weird. Really weird."  
  


* * *

  
  
Ethan had left not long after that, after the nurse came in huffing about visiting hours.  
  
Danny was still stuck on his dream about Stiles. He couldn’t get over the fact that he’d had a dream about him. They rarely ever talked, except for that time at Stiles’ house; and when Danny, jokingly, offered to have sex with him. It was just weird for him to have a dream about Stiles, especially when his dreams, lately, consisted of Ethan.  
  
Danny froze. He searched around for his phone, spotting it on the bed side table, he wasted no time in picking up the device and sending a hasty text to stiles.  
  
’ _Give me a reason to not like you_.’  
  
Five minutes later Stiles sent back a text with a winky face.  
  
 _‘Is my Stilinski charm finally getting to you?_ ’  
  
Then another; ‘ _Does this mean I’m attractive to gay guys?_ ‘   
  
And, yeah. No way was Danny attracted to that. _‘Nevermind, you doofus_.’  
  
 _‘That’s not a no :D’_  
  
Danny laughed and placed his phone back on the night stand and snuggled back into his bed. Stiles had just appeared in the dream, it didn’t mean anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was literally the only thing I could think of for this prompt. I just...ugh. I feel like it's horrible.
> 
> Contact me on [ tumblr.](http://hellomyfallenangel.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
